


Comportamiento sexual inapropiado

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter no sabe qué hizo para merecer estos hijos.<br/>Un título alternativo era: Ese fic que es un muy mal pretexto para especular en la vida sexual de los Potter entre cantidades intolerables de PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comportamiento sexual inapropiado

**Comportamiento sexual inapropiado  
**  
Resumen: Harry Potter no sabe qué hizo para merecer estos hijos.  
Un título alternativo era: Ese fic que es un muy mal pretexto para especular en la vida sexual de los Potter entre cantidades intolerables de PWP.  
Notas: Este es uno de los 3 intentos de regalo que comencé a escribir para perlita, y que fracasó jajaja. Es un PWP y un muy mal pretexto de fic que quería pulir y etc., pero como está la situación... no tengo tiempo para pulir tonterías como este fic.Lo publico para llenar un espacio en estos tristes días en que tengo inmovilizada la mano derecha y que me siento tan inútil. Cuando vuelva a funcionar, tal vez y hasta regrese con relatos más cuidados. Quién sabe. Igual y hasta me gusta estar fuera de servicio y así me quedo.... Mientras un saludo y gracias x leer y comentar mis babosadas. 

  
Harry Potter tuvo tres hermosos hijos. James, el primero, fue un pequeño milagro para él. No puede recordar todo el tiempo que pasó observándolo crecer y hacer cosas por primera vez. No puede olvidar las largas tardes en las que sólo se dedicaba a sacarle la pelusa de entre los dedos. Ah, y cuando creció se convirtió en su orgullo y su preocupación a la vez, pues James gustaba de meterse en serios problemas. Albus, su niño tranquilo y tierno fue el segundo y Harry lo recibió como un descanso caído del cielo. Albus aprendió a caminar y a hablar rápidamente. Aprendió a leer y a escribir sin problemas y fue un adolescente tranquilo. La docilidad de Albus le dio espacio para lidiar con los caprichos de Lily, la menor, la que siempre necesitaba más atención y cuando la lograba no paraba de pedir más y más.

Pero entonces crecieron.

Y Harry no pensó más que sus hijos fueran hermosos. De hecho, no quería pensar en que sus hijos eran hermosos.

De pronto Harry Potter se vio manteniendo a con unos hijos cuyas vidas sexuales eran explotadas peor que la suya en los períodicos sensacionalistas. Él, después de todo, había llegado prácticamente virgen al matrimonio y no había dado más que una aburrida serie de chismes sin chiste sobre su perfecta vida matrimonial con Ginny Weasley. Después de esa boda, de hecho muchos años después, fue cuando el tema del sexo pudo volver a sacarse a la luz para la familia Potter, cuando una mujer "anónima" recibió una cantidad considerable de galeones por relatar con santo y seña cómo el chico había perdido la virginidad con ella. Y con otras dos chicas. En cierta fiesta ilícita en Hogsmeade. 

  
* * * * *

  
—Y cuéntanos, cariño, ¿cómo fue que llegó ahí?

—Bueno, repartimos invitaciones a algunos amigos y dijimos que podían llevar a alguien. Él llegó con otro chico, pero no sé exactamente con quién. Dijo que tenía diecisiete pero, vamos, era obvio que no los tenía. Todos ahí lo conocíamos. 

—¿Y no les importó?

—Oh, bueno, nos daba morbo hacerlo con el hijo de Harry Potter. Al principio iba a ser sólo yo, ¿sabe? De hecho yo fui la primera... pero entonces vinieron las otras y vieron que no estaba nada mal. Acá entre nos, está bastante bien equipado... y para ser su primera vez, no fue nada malo.

—Oh, pero siéntete libre de contarnos cada detalle.

—Bueno, empecé yo, porque él me estaba viendo. Lo llevé al baño y ahí tuvimos sexo oral...

  
Harry bajó el periódico lentamente, con el rostro más pálido de su historia. Con la misma lentitud, fue hacia la chimenea y se dirigió a Hogwarts. McGonagall no estaba en su oficina, por lo que nadie lo detuvo hasta llegar al dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor, donde buscó la cama de James, abrió las cortinas, las cerró una vez que estuvo dentro, las insonorizó. Y gritó.

—¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, VOY A CASTRARTE! ¡NO PUEDES TENER VIDA SEXUAL A TU EDAD!

  
* * * * * 

  
Debido a la vigilancia que Harry logró poner sobre su hijo durante el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts, los rumores callaron por un tiempo. Para pesar de Harry, la vida sexual de su hijo no se detuvo pero fue un poco más discreta para evitar que su padre cumpliera su promesa de castración. Sin embargo, una vez que James cumplió la mayoría de edad, pudo aparecerse a sus anchas y consiguió un empleo, las cosas cambiaron. 

Desde entonces no había cita candente de la que los períodicos no buscaran los sórdidos detalles para dar la nota. Durante los primeros años, algunos períodicos lograron tomar varias series de fotografías de las fiestecitas que se tiraba James. Y es que al mayor de los Potter no le gustaba ir de una en una, sino que siempre tenía a varias chicas hermosas a su disposición. Ser Potter le daba ventajas, pero ser un jugador de quidditch profesional era lo que las ponía más locas.

Al final Harry terminó por repetir la estrategia tomada en Hogwarts y contrató a un par de aurores independientes para que cuidaran las espaldas de James mientras él chico cuidaba de su parte frontal. Harry estaba harto de encontrarse con primeras portadas que le llevaban el corazón a la garganta y que hacían que Ginny se volviera toda roja. James no dejó de salir en las portadas, pero gracias al cielo la red de pornografía hardcore basada únicamente en material de su hijo mayor logró frenarse.

—Lo que es una lástima —susurró Lily al enterarse—. No sabes las ventas que tenía entre mis amigas.

Harry escupió ahí mismo la poción calmante que intentaba tomarse.

  
* * * * * *

  
Con, por otra parte, Lily todo era un libro abierto. Literalmente. Los amantes de Lily firmaban un libro que era por todos conocido aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién lo tenía o quién lo hacía circular. Todos sabían lo que decía el libro, pese a que algunos no lo habían visto en vivo. Era un misterio, como una leyenda urbana. En el dichoso libro, cada uno de los amantes escribía un relato corto sobre su experiencia con la pelirroja. La mayoría de las reseñas eran bastante buenas, algunas anónimas, otras con nombres. Sin embargo, eran tantos los que firmaban anualmente (incluyendo a algunos que repetían y algunos que se empecinaban en firmar diariamente, varias veces al día) que la prensa no los tomaba en cuenta a todos. Más bien se hacía de los casos... diferentes. Como cuando Diana Vermer firmó el libro con una detallada descripción de lo buena que era Lily con la lengua. 

A Lily, personalmente, no le importaba. A Harry, personalmente, le causó una úlcera gástrica. 

"¿De dónde carjo me salieron estos hijos?", pensaba el pobre Harry.

Ginny, por su parte, se dedicaba a servir el almuerzo de los domingos --el único que compartía toda la familia-- y trataba de no sacar el tema o darle la vuelta cuando surgía. Al principio había sufrido ataques de indignación como Harry, pero cuando descubrió que su cabello se estaba volviendo blanco de tantos disgustos optó por la sabia decisión de no ir contra la corriente. No tuvo nada que ver el hecho de que cabía la remota posibilidad de que sus hijos hubieran heredado de ella lo que ahora les daba tantos problemas. Lalalala. 

—Sigo creyendo que deberíamos poder demandar al profeta por invasión a la privacidad —gruñó Harry ese domingo, tras ver el nombre de James otra vez pululando por las páginas de sociales. Sus ojos brillaban con el ardor de la venganza.

—Mhm —dijo Ginny.

—No veo por qué —dijo James. 

—Ni yo —dijo Lily.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a comer su fruta despreocupadamente. 

—¿Qué? —A Harry comenzó a temblarle el ojo.

—Ay papá... —dijo Lily.

—Cuántas veces te hemos dicho... —gruñó James.

—Que ni deberías preocuparte —completó Lily.

—¿Qué? —Su ojo se iba a salir. Ginny le puso la mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarlo. 

—No entiendes nada —dijo Lily. 

—Los períodicos son últiles —exclamó James. 

—¡Sí! —afirmó Lily también.

—¿Qué? —Harry empezaba a ver nublado.

—Te dan cierto grado de popularidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero —sonrió Lily, encantadoramente. 

—Tu reputación llega a las nubes —confirmó James, casi flotando en el aire. 

—¿Qué? —Harry iba a sufrir una embolia.

—Yo —comenzó Albus, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado. Como era rara la ocasión en la que hablaba, todos se voltearon hacia él— creo que es de muy mal gusto que tu vida sexual se divulgue en los períodicos —dijo, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta—. Y además, deberían tener un poco de respeto por nuestro padre. Es todo.

Después de eso Albus se levantó, le dio palmaditas en el hombro a Harry y se fue. 

Harry suspiró. Afortunadamente, había un remanso de paz en la familia que se podía encontrar en el hijo de en medio: el reservado y cálido Albus Severus, quien nunca había dado de qué hablar. Había cursado Hogwarts en silencio. Había tenido dos novias, una de tercero a quinto y otra en sexto. Luego se había graduado con las mejores notas posibles y había iniciado un entrenamiento en aritmancia avanzada.

—Es un desperdicio. Lástima de tan bonito culo que tiene.

Harry dejó caer su vaso de jugo.

Hay cosas que los otros dos deberían aprender de Albus, sí señor. 

  
* * * * *

  
Por ejemplo, podrían aprender el hechizo que para abrir su esfínter apenas un poco más de lo normal. 

—Ah... por dios... te entra toda... 

Albus estaba acostado boca abajo, con las caderas levantadas y el rostro totalmente arrebolado. Sobre él un hombre más alto se volvía loco metiéndole el pene a tope. Albus gemía sin detenerse, totalmente entregado a las sensaciones. De vez en cuando torcía su brazo para tocar un poco aquél cuerpo tan fuerte y musculoso que tomaba posesión del suyo sin compasiones. 

—Por dios... —repetía el hombre. 

Albus cerró las piernas firmemente para dificultarle el camino un poco. El hombre se puso más loco y no tardó en arremeter contra su entrada con mucha más fuerza. Albus sentía el pequeño sillón en el que estaban hundirse y rechinar ante el peso del hombre que ahora prácticamente brincaba sobre él. 

—Mhm... —gimió, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos. 

—Dios... —repitió el hombre.

—Puedes venirte si quieres —susurró una tercera voz—. Puedes venirte adentro, si deseas. 

Eso hizo que Al recordara que no estaba ahí sólo por su placer, así que levantó el rostro y lo dirigió hacia el tercer hombre en la habitación y lo miró profundamente mientras el hombre de su espalda gemía más fuerte y se venía en su interior entre unos espasmos asombrosos. Albus entrecerró los ojos, pero no dejó que su orgasmo lo venciera. Al contrario, empujó al hombre para poder darse vuelta y una vez de espaldas lo jaló hacia arriba para darle un poco de sexo oral. 

—Vaya... —gimió el hombre. 

Albus se lo metió en la boca por completo y buscó mantener esa dureza un poco más, apenas para empujarlo hacia abajo y hacer que lo penetrara así, de frente. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos más, unas embestidas más, mientras se masturbaba a toda velocidad, mirando hacia un lado lleno de complicidad. Scorpius le devolvía una mirada llena de lujuria. Eso lo llevó al límite. Se vino fuerte, justo como le gustaba. 

Después de recuperarse, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sintió cosquillas en el pecho y sonrió. 

—Scorpius... 

—Lo sé. Obliviate —enunció.

El hombre que había estado sobre Al, apenas recuperándose de su orgasmo quedó tenso mirando hacia la nada, a medio vestir en medio de la sala. Albus se levantó entre risas y Scorpius lo abrazó y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo por todas partes, especialmente poniendo atención en la espalda y entre sus nalgas. 

—Amo verte así... —gimió Scorpius.

—¿Sí? —susurró Al, febril. Sólo para confirmar.

—Sí, me encanta... 

—¿Te encanta verme con otros? Sí, sé que te encanta... que me la metan otros... eres un morboso...

—Adoro mirar... Me encanta cómo te pones...

Ah, y Albus adoraba que lo miraran. Especialmente, amaba que Scorpius lo mirara. También amaba ser joven y tener la capacidad para calentarse de cero a cien a velocidades récord. Sobre todo cuando Scorpius estaba presionando la entrepierna contra su muslo de aquella forma...

—Vámonos, luego nos deshacemos de él.

Albus jaló a Scorpius desesperadamente hacia la recámara y cuando llegaron a ella le arrancó los pantalones para meterse el pene en la boca apenas lo tuvo a la vista. Sabía que eso no era necesario, porque Scorpius estaba a lo que daba, pero le calentaba un montón hacerlo. Lo dejó totalmente ensalivado antes de tirarse de espaldas y abrir las piernas lo más que pudo. Scorpius se montó encima, se recargó sobre sus palmas abiertas y se la metió de golpe. 

—Mierda... 

—Dale...

—Al... 

—Sí...

Llevaban toda la tarde con aquél extraño, desde que Albus lo había levantado en un cine porno hasta hacía unos minutos y había descubierto el buen tamaño que traía entre las piernas. Eso los calentó y les permitió jugar con él por horas. Por lo tanto, sabían que este último round no iba a durar. Ambos estaban más que excitados y más que listos para soltarlo todo. Eso no quitaba que aprovecharan el poco tiempo para comerse mutuamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Ah, otra de las cosas que le encantaban a Albus eran esos orgasmos que los llevaban casi a la inconsciencia juntos, esos a los que llegaban cuando cogían después de estar con algún extraño. Scorpius se calentaba como nunca cuando miraba y se ponía tremendamente salvaje después. Albus, por su parte, sentía un morbo increíble al imaginar cómo el esperma de Scorpius lo llenaba y se mezclaba en su interior con el de un desconocido.

—Eres una puta —jadeaba Scorpius, justo en su oído. 

Y Al sólo podía responder:

—Sí.

Esos eran sus morbos. Quizá para los demás serían incomprensibles e inexplicables. Para ellos se resumían en: éx-ta-sis. 

  
* * * * *

  
Draco Malfoy estaba orgulloso de su familia. Astoria era elegante y reservada y Scorpius era un jovencito impecable y recatado. No podría haber salido mejor de otra forma. El nombre de los Malfoy estaba quedando limpio con los años. Su esposa era un ejemplo de buena anfitriona y dama preocupada por la sociedad mágica. Su hijo era prácticamente un hombre hecho y derecho con notas excelentes que estudiaba una especialidad en runas mágicas.

Ah, Draco Malfoy sentía que había llegado a la cúspide de su vida. Para estas alturas no podría pensar en nada que pudiera alterar la absoluta serenidad con la que disfrutaría su vejez, cuando llegara a ella, claro está.

Porque Draco todavía era joven y bello.

Grr.

  
* * * * * 

  
Hugo Weasley se sentó en la mesa de Scorpius y Albus.

—Hugo, ¿qué hay? —saludó Albus, sin mirarlo realmente, más bien con la vista puesta en los chicos que entraban al lugar. 

—No deberían estar aquí —dijo Hugo, dirigiéndose a Scorpius, al notar que Albus estaba ocupado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los reporteros siempre están rondando este lugar. Como es el principal club donde se mezclan muggles y magos... —dijo Hugo.

—Ah, pero eso no importa, podemos estar aquí siempre que el dueño no nos saque. Y como tú eres el dueño y eres de la familia —guiñó Scorpius.

Albus detuvo su búsqueda para mirar a Scorpius, entre divertido y escandalizado. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. "¿Acabas de llamar a un Weasley "parte de la familia?", preguntaban los divertiddos ojos de Albus. Scorpius sonrió de lado y alzó la ceja. Hugo se puso ligeramente rojo ante el guiño, pero nada del otro mundo. Él mismo había tenido su aventura privada con esos dos, que había incluído la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera. Todavía se calentaba a veces al recordarlo, sólo que ahora él tenía una pareja estable y esos dos seguían en lo suyo.

—Aún así no creo que sea buena idea levantar a alguien en las narices del reportero de sociales del Profeta... —dijo Hugo, señalando discretamente a un hombre que bebía un trago en la barra mientras observaba—. Supuestamente trabaja encubierto, pero lo tengo demasiado visto.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Al y volteó hacia él. 

El reportero en cuestión se sintió observado y volteó hacia ellos. Pareció sorprendido, pues saltó en su lugar y se acomodó en el banco. Albus lo saludó con un amplio movimiento del brazo. Scorpius le mandó un beso. Entonces, Hugo cayó en cuenta. 

—Díganme que no —pidió, sin voz.

—¿Que no qué? —preguntó Al, sin entender.

—¿Se acostaron con él?

—Yo no —dijo Scorpius, muy seguro. 

Hugo suspiró, aliviado. Aunque... 

—No, esperen. Entonces... —miró a Al.

—Fue idea de Lily —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, no me lo sugirió, pero la idea me vino gracias a ella.

—Espera... ¿Lily?

—Sí, claro. Armó un trío para él con otro chico y desde entonces el tipo es mucho más tranquilo con ella. El problema con James es que insiste en ser hetero.

—Espera... Entonces, tú te acostaste con él... Y por eso no ha tenido intenciones de publicar artículos sobre ti.

—Es eso y que Scorpius nos "encontró" y lo amenazó con lanzarle un crucio por el recto —sonrió Albus.

Hugo abrió mucho los ojos y volteó hacia el rubio, quien sonrió también y se encogió de hombros. 

—Oh, mira qué tenemos ahí —dijo Albus de pronto, señalando a un chico delgado y castaño que se movía tímidamente hacia una mesa. 

—Ok —dijo Scorpius y se levantó. Ante la mirada confundida de Hugo, Scorpius se inclinó hacia él y susurró—. Esta noche le toca elegir a él.

—Ah —dijo Hugo, sonrojado y se hundió en el asiento en cuanto vio cómo Albus seguía con lujuria los movimientos de Scorpius.

  
* * * * *

  
La paz de las familias Potter y Malfoy se había visto interrumpida una vez por la extraña confabulación de los astros que hizo que un niño de cada familia naciera el mismo año. Ese infortunado accidente conllevó a que dichos niños forjaran una amistad que al principio había hecho tambalear el delgado equilibrio del karma interplanetario (o sea, Harry y Draco habían intentado matarse para evitar que sus hijos fueran contagiados de alguna enfermedad rara que corriera por las venas de la otra familia). Pero los años habían pasado y la situación se había normalizado a tal grado que los antiguos rencores sólo eran recordados en las reuniones multitudinarias donde los insultos podían volar de un lado a otro casi de forma anónima.

En vista de que no había una reunión multitudinaria de Weasleys o Malfoys, de momento, Harry decidió que no era mala idea tocar a la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter?

—Lamento molestar, Malfoy, pero estaba buscando a Al, McGonagall necesita ayuda con algo y... bueno, no lo encontré en su departamento. Pensé que tal vez estaba con tu hijo.

—Scorpius no está aquí. Salió hace un rato.

—Ah... entonces debe haber salido por ahí.

—Sí —dijo Draco. 

—Sí —dijo Harry. 

Cierta tensión incómoda flotó en el aire. Harry juró solemnemente que no era tensión sexual. 

—Entooonces... —dijo Draco. 

—Sí... —dijo Harry y se rascó la cabeza.

—Estaba tomando un martini...

—Ah...

—¿Quieres?

—Bueno.

  
* * * * * 

  
A Albus también le gustaba mirar a Scorpius, pero a él le gustaba un tipo de voyerismo ligeramente más peligroso.

—¿N-no nos van a ver aquí? —preguntó el chico, temeroso.

—No —susurró Scorpius y lo atrajo hacia él de un jalón para quitarle el aire con un beso. 

Al se saboreo la boca. Vaya que conocía esos besos.

—Pero... —intentó decir el chico. Scorpius hizo un gesto de fastidio y le abrió los pantalones de golpe. 

—¿Me vas a follar o no?

—S-sí —tartamudeó el chico y finalmente se puso en acción para bajarse los pantalones hasta los muslos. 

Al sonrió. Probablemente el tipo no podía creer su suerte. No todos los días un chico con el delicioso trasero de Scorpius Malfoy te ofrecía tener sexo desbocado. El que te pidiera que lo hicieras en un parque en la noche, donde cualquiera que pasara te podría ver, era un pequeño precio a pagar. Aunque para Albus no era ningún precio. Por unos segundos se deleitó pensando en las ocasiones en que él y Scorpius se habían dado sus "escapadas", en este mismo parque. 

Scorpius se puso de rodillas y metió la cabeza entre las piernas del chico, para provocarlo y de paso relajarlo un poco. Al empezó a acariciarse sobre los pantalones. El chico abrió los ojos entonces y fue cuando lo descubrió, mirando muy de cerca, así que trató de señalarle a Scorpius que alguien los miraba.

—Para, para —dijo con voz aguda, horrorizado, tratando de alejar su boca.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te pone un poco de audiencia... —sonrió Scorpius y volvió a su tarea. 

Albus rogó porque Scorpius tuviera paciencia con este niño tonto, y afortunadamente así fue. Finalmente el chico se dejó llevar por su boca y no tardó en mover las caderas acompasadamente. Scorpius se lo sacó entonces, con un exagerado ruido de succión que hizo a Albus apretarse la entrepierna y sufrir un delicioso escalofrío. 

—Anda, fóllame —ordenó Scorpius, al tiempo que dejaba caer sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se recargaba en un árbol.

El chico le echó una mirada desconfiada a Albus, quien lo saludó con la mano que tenía libre. Finalmente, muy abochornado, aquel chico se decidió a disfrutar de ese canal que se antojaba estrechísimo. Oh, sí, Al sabía perfectamente cuán estrecho pero fácilmente penetrable era Scorpius. También tenían hechizos para eso.

—A-hah-ah —se quejó el chico, ininteligiblemente. Albus entrecerró los ojos, se sacó el pene del pantalón, escupió en su mano y se comenzó a dar una de esas masturbaciones duras y casi secas que se daba a salud de esos encuentros. 

Lamentablemente, estaba distraído y no vio una figura que se acercaba. Para cuando notó al desconocido estaba demasiado cerca y sólo atinó a sujetar su varita (la de madera) sobre el pantalón, preparándose para lo peor. Pero lo peor no pasó. Por suerte, el extraño era un muggle cualquiera que rondaba por el parque y que al verlos se quedó impresionado.

El segundo extraño se acercó a Albus, con claras intenciones. El ojiverde le regaló una amplia sonrisa, dejó que lo tomara por la cintura y le permitió acariciar un poco su cuerpo antes de separarlo. 

—Esta no es mi noche, guapo, lo siento —aclaró, al desconcertado cuarto hombre—. Pero el rubio de allá —señaló con la barbilla—, está totalmente disponible.

Scorpius recibió al nuevo extraño, sorprendido pero seguro. Sólo tener a Albus cerca le daba la seguridad de que nada malo le pasaría y de que iba a disfrutarlo. Así pues, muy a disgusto de su primer extraño, tomó una nueva posición para poder chupársela al nuevo desconocido mientras el otro continuaba penetrándolo.

—Madre mía —gimió Al, sin aire. Sus ojos estaban nublados y su pene ya no aguantaría muchas sacudidas más.

Scorpius gimió y alejó al hombre que tenía en su boca. Albus sonrió. Nunca dejaba que le acabaran en la boca, excepto si era él. El extraño no tardó en explotar.

Y entonces, se vieron las luces de las lámparas de algún policía muggle que se acercaba. 

—Carajo —chilló Al y cerró la distancia entre él y Scorpius, quien ya se había puesto de pie y se había separado del primer extraño.

—Obliviate —susurraron ambos al tiempo, uno hacia cada extraño. 

Sin darse tiempo ni para subirse los pantalones, se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el departamento de Albus.

  
* * * * *

  
—Oye Malfoy...

—Euuuuuuu —respondió este, que estaba colgado de cabeza en un sillón. 

—¿Cresh que 'yamos bebido d'mash? —preguntó Harry, intentando poner la cabeza hacia abajo para verlo derecho.

—Nah... si sólo van... tres.

—Ah. Esh que yo no shé c'ntar cuando 'stoy ebrio.

—¡Ni yo! —declaró Malfoy alegremente.

—¡'xcelente! —tarareó Harry.

—¡Por nuestros hijos —brindó Malfoy, poniéndose momentáneamente al derecho.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Por los tushos. Los míos... pfff —hizo ruido de desastre.

—Creo que sho sólo tengo uno.

—Tonc's n'cesitamos... otro.

—¿Quieres que tenga otro hijo, Potter? —escupió Draco. Luego, pareció considerarlo—. Dspués d'todo el primero me shalió muy bien...

—Sí, otro —dijo Harry—. Digo no... no sé.

—Bueno, pues por mis hijos.

—¡Por tus hijos! —aceptó Harry, quien nuevamente se olvidaba de cómo contar.

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco de pronto y Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, intentando enfocarlo sin éxito.

—¿Qué? 

—Vamosh a...

—¿..a qué? —tragó Harry, intentando decirle a sus cerebros que los ojos de Draco estaban más arriba.

—Vamosh a volar —ronroneó. 

Harry tragó. Y se repitió que lo que había entre ellos NO era tensión sexual.

  
* * * * * 

  
En cuanto Al y Scorpius se vieron seguros, aunque medio desnudos, en su departamento, se echaron a reir. 

—Así de cerca —murmuró Scorpius. 

—Sí, así de cerca —comentó Scorpius, pero en un tono más lascivo, al tiempo que jalaba a Albus hacia él. 

Ambos dejaron caer sus pantalones de nuevo y comenzaron a besarse, ahí mismo donde habían caído, en la cocina. Albus levantó a Scorpius por las piernas y lo puso sobre la barra para hacerle un sexo oral del que se había aguantado las ganas hasta ese momento. Luego le metió los dedos en el culo y empujó tres sin compasión.

—Mierda, Al...

Al respondió gimiendo con su pene en la boca y Scorpius tuvo que tirar la cabeza para atrás, lleno de placer y necesidad al mismo tiempo. Por eso, cuando Al lo bajó de la mesa y lo volteó de espaldas a él, Scorpius no pudo menos que alzar el trasero para él y abrirse.

Albus lo jaló por las hebras rubias y se enterró en él con todas sus fuerzas y con todas sus ganas. Ambos ahogaron un grito la primera vez que llegó bien adentro. Cuando comenzó a moverse Scorpius perdió la fuerza de los brazos y se encontró de cara contra la superficie fría, pero no le importó. Al cambo de algunas embestidas, todo en esa cocina estaba caliente. 

—Fuerte... fuerte...

Estaban demasiado excitados por las actividades previas, a pesar de haber sido interrumpidos. Especialmente Scorpius, estaba vuelto loco por todo el estímulo anterior. Su cuerpo comenzó a colapsar, sus piernas a temblar y un delicioso orgasmo explotó contra la barra de la cocina. Al quedó atrapado entre los espasmos de sus piernas.

—Scor... me...

—Vente en mi boca.

Scorpius usó toda su fuerza para detenerse, empujar a Albus y ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

Albus le puso una mano en la mandíbula y lo penetró por la boca repetidamente, entre jadeos. Inevitablemente, se vino en su boca, en una embestida y luego salió un poco para dejar un poco en la mejilla de su novio. 

Scorpius se quedó un rato así, mirándolo con la boca abierta y el semen escurriéndole. Tras unos segundos, se lamió los labios y se levantó.

Albus le sonrió y se acercó para robarle un último beso. 

Scorpius se recargó en él y se acurrucó en su cuello. 

—Mierda, no quiero volver a casa.

—Quédate —sugirió Al, acariciando su espalda. 

—Mmm... tengo que trabajar en ese proyecto...

—Puedo ayudarte —susurró Al.

—Mmm... —ronroneó Scorpius—. Bien.

  
* * * * *

  
El problema con Malfoy —uno de los problemas con Malfoy— era que todo lo tomaba literal. Cuando había dicho "volar", no lo había dicho como en "hacer el amor" y ya ni pensar en "drogarse". Malfoy decía volar, volar. Volar totalmente ebrios en el aire nocturno por los terrenos de los Malfoy entre árboles gigantes y aullidos acechantes. 

* * * * *

  
Scorpius despertó en la madrugada con la urgencia de ir al baño. Al y él acababan de acostarse, prácticamente. Su novio lo había estado ayudando con su proyecto de runas hasta que ambos habían estado demasiado agotados como para pensar. Suspiró al levantarse, dejó a Al acostado en la cama y salió al pasillo. Ahí fue cuando sintió las vibraciones que anunciaban que alguien tocaba a la chimenea. 

—¿Qué carajo? 

Pensando que pudiera ser una emergencia, se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea y le permitió el acceso al que se descubrió al aterrizar como James Potter. James Potter borracho y oliendo a sexo a diez metros a la redonda. 

—¿James Potter? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí a estas horas?

James se tropezó y se sujetó de la repisa de la chimenea. 

—Lo mismo digo, rubito —respondió James, con acento alcohólico.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada sarcástica patentada por los Malfoy.

—Vasha —exclamó entonces James—, entonces no eran alucinaciones mías. Mi hermano te está cogiendo. 

—No en este preciso momento, como podrás ver —respondió Scorpius, más bien incómodo y todavía con muchas ganas de ir al baño—. Oye, ¿tienes algo importante que decir o viniste a comentar obviedades?

—Que tú y mi hermano se den por el culo no es obviedad —rebatió James, siempre con un lenguaje tan formal y delicado. Scorpius se frotó las sienes. 

—¿Celoso, Potter?

Scorpius no esperó la respuesta y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño. Como no escuchó que James lo siguiera, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. En cuanto volteó para lavarse las manos se arrepintió. James estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con interés.

—Sho, sho nunca he sido puto —dijo.

—Qué magnánimo despliegue de coherencia —dijo Scorpius, mientras se enjabonaba las manos. Era un poco incómodo saber que el hermano de su novio estuvo observándole la pija, pero vamos, Scorpius no era exhibicionista amateur.

—Pero siempre... siempre quise saber si tú y Al se lo montaban.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta hacia él, recargándose en el lavamanos.

—Bueno, lo hacemos. Constantemente. ¿Conforme?

James caminó torpemente y se puso justo frente a él. Scorpius aprovechó para mirar sobre su hombro y sonreír.

—También quería saber... —intentó continuar James.

—Bah, eres demasiado lento, Potter —interrumpió Scorpius y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa para besarlo con fuerza.

Tras ellos, Albus se lanzó un silencius y comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

  
* * * * * *

  
Otro que se desternillaba de risa al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar, era Draco Malfoy.

—Eres demasiado lento, Potter —gritó Draco alegremente, mientras volaba a toda velocidad sorteando ramas y arbustos.

—Ya verás... —respondió Harry. El aire golpeaba su rostro y la borrachera parecía tener intenciones de bajársele. Y entonces todo esto empezaba a parecerle muy estúpido. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando el trasero a Malfoy mientras volaba frente a él y por eso no lo había intentado rebasar realmente.

Y entonces, se estrelló contra un árbol.

Quedó colgando de una rama, de cabeza. La risa de Draco lo inundó todo. Unos segundos después, el rubio voló hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Te diviertes, Potter?

—Como nunca en la vida —murmuró Harry, con muy malas pulgas. Toda la sangre le había bajado a la cabeza y ahora pensaba un poco más claramente. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

—Genial —dijo Malfoy y acto seguido se sentó de lado sobre su escoba y dejó caer su espalda. Así, quedó de cabeza al lado de Harry... quien tuvo ganas de asesinarlo.

—Malfoy, no seas idiota, ¿cómo vamos a bajar de aquí?

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar su varita pero, entre la edad y la borrachera, doblar su espalda era más que un desafío a la gravedad. 

—Mierda.

—La cosa es, Potter —dijo Draco—. Que no quiero que bajes de aquí.

Harry parpadeó.

—Oh.

  
* * * * * *

  
Scorpius empujó a James para que se sentase en la cama.

—Pero te lo digo —señaló James, con aliento alcohólico—. No soy puto.

—No lo dudo —sonrió Scorpius y procedió a quitarle la camisa para acariciar su pecho fuerte.

—No soy gay —dijo, y soltó un hipido.

—Por supuesto —respondió Scorpius, antes de desabrocharse los pantalones. Podía sentir su miembro pulsando debajo, caliente.

—Y además... 

—Merlín, ¿quieres dejar de decir incoherencias? No eres gay, vale, ¿quieres tener una etiqueta decente? Digamos que eres bisexual, ¿contento?

James asintió con entusiasmo. Scorpius rodó los ojos y lo empujó. 

James quedó de espaldas sobre la cama. Scorpius se subió sobre él y comenzó a besarlo largamente mientras acariciaba sus músculos. Por eso no se quejaba. James podía tener una bocota y podía ser insoportablemente heterosexual, pero estaba muy bueno. Cuando James soltó su boca, no sin esfuerzo, Scorpius procedió a lamerle el cuello, donde probó su ácido sudor y luego bajó por su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones, cafés y erectos, en el camino hacia el abdomen. James se agitaba bajo él hasta que llegó al lugar donde la diversión comenzó realmente.

James gritó cuando Scorpius liberó el pene del bóxer y lo admiró mientras acariciaba la punta con su mano.

—Mmm... como el de Al —murmuró, antes de metérselo a la boca. 

James comenzó a soltar gemiditos que cada vez se hicieron más y más fuertes. Scorpius succionó con ganas mientras miraba de reojo a la figura que seguía riéndose a su lado. Aunque ahora ya no se estaba riendo tanto. Scorpius sabía que Al estaba por comenzar a masturbarse y no era para menos. Scorpius también se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. James sabía muy bien. A carne y a semen y a hombre que creía ser heterosexual.

—Mmm...

Ya le dolía la mandíbula cuando se levantó y miró a James a los ojos. 

—Vamos a hacerte hombrecito —susurró Scorpius. Y se sentó sobre el miembro parado de James.

Escuchó claramente el gemido de Al tras él. Estaba ardiendo. Apenas lo sintió entrar a la mitad cuando se levantó y volvió a dejar caer su peso. Pronto estuvo moviéndose sobre él con verdadero desenfreno. Era un morbo terrible estar así con el hermano de su novio. 

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando Al avanzó hacia él y lo agarró por la espalda. Scorpius sólo pudo gemir al sentir el pene bien erecto de su novio buscando espacio en su entrada ya plenamente ocupada. Él sólo se hizo para atrás, frotando su trasero con necesidad. Sólo imaginar tenerlos a ambos a la vez lo mataba, pero sabía que no estaba preparado y que dolería. Prefirío pasar la mano para atrás y masturbar libremente a Al.

De pronto James se quedó tenso bajo su cuerpo y a Scorpius se le fue el aliento al darse cuenta por qué. Albus le había metido dos dedos a su hermano.

—Mierda, Al —gimió Scorpius.

Y en cuestión de minutos, Al hizo que Scorpius se levantara un poco, jaló a James a la orilla de la cama y se posicionó. Scorpius volvió a sentarse sobre el miembro de James, aunque esta vez dándole la espalda; lo hizo lentamente, porque si lo hacía rápido se venía ahí mismo. En esa posición pudo observar perfectamente a su novio e incluso arrebatarle un beso apasionado. Al tenía la lengua en su boca cuando penetró a James y Scorpius comenzó a ver estrellas.

El siempre elocuente James sólo pudo soltar un:

—Ah.

  
* * * * * *

  
—D-draco no creo que eso se pueda... oh.

—Ajá. Oh.

* * * * * *

  
A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Lily aterrizó púlcramente en la chimenea que Scorpius había dejado abierta y se dirigió sin recato a la recámara. Ahí, tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia ella llenos de pánico.

—Ups, creo que encontré una situación comprometedora —dijo ella, sin realmente escucharse avergonzada. Más bien parecía divertida.

Scorpius fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó con elegancia y mostró su cuerpo desnudo y con marcas sexuales por todas partes. Sin inmutarse, tomó unos pantalones que estaban sobre el piso (probablemente los de Al) y se los puso. Después caminó hacia el armario, moviendo las caderas descaradamente y les lanzó pantalones limpios a Al y a James. Seguro que desde esa posición Lily no podía ver su rostro les lanzó también una sonrisa sugestiva. 

James estaba rojo cuando logró vestirse. Y no ayudó que todo el tiempo Lily estuviera en la puerta.

—Podrías haber esperado en la sala —gruñó James.

—¿Y perderme el espectáculo? —dijo, con especial énfasis en culo—. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Asexuada o tarada?

Al intervino por primera vez, con una tremenda cara de sueño, combinada con su cara usual de "qué buena encamada me di anoche". 

—Lil, ¿qué se te ofrece? —gruñó.

—Sólo vine a mostrarles esto —dijo, y extendió la primera plana del Profeta.

Los tres se acercaron. Lo primero que se notaba a simple vista es que había dos personas. Scorpius reconoció a su padre inmediatamente y James murmuró "papá". Lo segundo que se notaba es que estaban de cabeza. Y lo tercero era...

—PUTA MADRE —exclamó James.

Albus abrió los ojos casi cómicamente. Scorpius se puso algo pálido.

—¡Dime que no es lo que parece! —gritó James nuevamente.

—Nop —canturreó Lily—. Es exáctamente lo que parece y alguien tiene que ir a recoger a papá, está con los aurores todavía. Iba a ir yo misma, pero pensé que sería más divertiro darles la noticia —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Sigue con los aurores? —gritó Al y corrió a vestirse.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo James y corrió al baño.

Scorpius se quedó de pie, sin nada más que el pantalón de la pijama de Al. Parecía debatirse entre la diversión y la incredulidad.

—Por cierto, Scorpius, he notado que los Malfoy con los Potter... —comenzó Lily, con voz seductora.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, pelirroja, las tetas no me van para nada —cortó Scorpius.

Lily hizo puchero.

—¿Puedo ver por lo menos?

Scorpius se tocó la barbilla.

—Lo consideraré.

  
* * * * * 

  
—Yo los condeno a seis meses de trabajos forzados y a una multa de ochoscientos galeones por el cargo de comportamiento sexual inapropiado.

La voz de la jefa del Wizengamot resonó por las paredes. El silencio que prosiguió se mantuvo hasta que todos los presentes abandonaron la sala, arrastrando los pies.

—No puedo creer que mis hijos vayan por la vida follándose todo lo que se mueve y a mí es al que me imponen un cargo por esto —gimió Harry.

—No puedo creer que mi nombre esté asociado con el de Potter por la palabra "sexual" —rebatió Draco, anonadado.

Al salir de la sala fueron recibidos por sus familiares y por la prensa. James y Lily no tenían nada que decir, así que disimulaban muy mal, uno mirando el estilo barrocho del techo y la otra jugándose el cabello como si apenas lo hubiera descubierto en su cabeza.

Por su parte, Al y Scorpius se acercaron a ellos sacudiendo la cabeza. Al puso la mano en el hombro de su padre y le dio un apretón. Scorpius se encogió de hombros para su padre y suspiró.

—Vamos, tranquilos —intentó conciliar Al—. Claro que estamos... conmocionados y decepcionados por esta sorpresa. Tardaremos en asimilarlo, pero lo haremos.

—No puedo creer esto —susurró Scorpius, con un perfecto tono de indignación.

—Sí, qué vergüenza —susurro Al, con tristeza perfectamente fingida. 

Lo que se iban a reír estando a solas.

Harry y Draco se ruborizaron. 

—No es exactamente lo que parece —intentó Harry.

—Definitivamente no lo es —gruñó Draco entre dientes, intentando justificarse ahora que todo el escuadrón de aurores le había lanzado hechizos para ponerlo sobrio.

—Nunca nos imaginamos que fueran tan guarros.

—¡Albus! —Harry enrojeció completamente.

A su lado, James le soltó un codazo a su hermano, que Albus ignoró felizmente. Lily parecía a punto de hacerse pipi de risa. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo cuando Ginny Potter llegó hasta ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estoy tan decepcionada de ti —bramó.

—Gin, yo... —Harry estaba pálido.

—¡Mira que no haberme invitado!

Fue demasiado. A Harry comenzó a temblarle una ceja sin control, Draco gritó tan fuerte que dejó sordos a un par de guardias y Lily soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta el polo sur. James, James le guiñó un ojo al guardia que no había quedado sordo.

Albus se recargó en Scorpius.

—¿Crees que fui demasiado duro con ellos?

Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente.

—Nah. Eso les pasa por ser tan mojigatos. La única vez que hacen algo pervertido, los pillan.

Albus miró alrededor y aprovechando la distracción bajó su mano para acunar una nalga de su novio.

—Es la ley de Murphy —dijo Al.

—¿Crees que James pueda traerse a ese guardia al departamento? —preguntó Scorpius.

FIN


End file.
